Abyss
The Abyss (アヴィス Avisu) is a dimension that has acted as the beginning and end of all things since the beginning of humanity and has numerous connections to all flows of time (allowing it to reverse a person's age, accelerate it or drop a person in a time period different from their own). Once the Abyss was a golden paradise bathed in light that was governed by the entity known as The Core of the Abyss, although following the sacrifice of the Child of Ill Omen, Lacie, to the Abyss, this paradise shattered and became the dark and chaotic prison that the Abyss currently is with the creation of the Intention of the Abyss using Lacie's Abyss-born child as a vessel. Droplets of Light As the harmony of the Abyss was of utmost importance, it was absolutely necessary for it to be protected and maintained. However, being the massive dimensional entity that it was, the Abyss wasn't able to protect the harmony of the Abyss itself. Therefore, the Abyss sent out extensions of its power in the form of the Droplets of Light, which would seek out individuals who had been reborn into their existences with an Abyssal distortion around their souls. Individuals with this distortion would have the Droplets of Light surround them, eventually seeping into their body and becoming one with their soul. From this point, the Droplets of Light would trigger a sensation within these chosen few that would guide them to a colony of others who were just like them. With their bodies saturated with power from the Abyss, these individuals would become more Chain-like than human; thus becoming members of the Baskerville Clan. With the Droplets of Light now a part of them, the Baskervilles would be given the freedom to manipulate the powers of the Abyss, so long as they did everything in their power to protect the harmony of the Abyss. The Rule of 100 Cycles The Rule of 100 Cycles is the way that the Abyss deals with souls after they have been separated from their bodies because of death. Originally, souls were embraced by the Abyss'existence as a golden paradise and were guided to a new vessel after one-hundred years have elapsed. This allowed souls to begin new journeys in life after being reincarnated, without having knowledge of their previous lives. However, once the sanctity of the Abyss shattered when the Core of the Abyss began a new existence as the Intention of the Abyss, eventually leading to the Tragedy of Sablier, everything changed. As only human souls would be accepted for reincarnation, all Chains would be excluded and would forever remain trapped within the new hellish version of the Abyss as if it were an incarnation of Purgatory. Additionally, because of all the humans dragged into the Abyss because of the Tragedy of Sablier, the Chain population skyrocketed, excluding hundreds of souls from The Rule of 100 Cycles. One human soul was also excluded from The Rule of 100 Cycles, being the soul of Jack Vessalius. After getting caught in a confrontation with Alice, the Intention and the Core during the Tragedy, Jack was exposed to massive amounts of Abyssal energy both from The Core and from Alice's use of B-Rabbit's power. The amount of Abyssal energy that saturated Jack's soul made it seem foreign to the Abyss, and thus it rejected Jack's soul once the majority of Sablier fell into the Abyss. Jack was then left to roam the world, cursed with power of the Abyss that put Jack in a cycle of growing younger and aging perpetually, eventually destroying his soul forever and making it so he will never be reincarnated as part of The Rule of 100 Cycles. The Baskerville Clan The Baskerville Clan is a group of specially selected individuals who had been born with a distortion around their souls and whom had been chosen by the Droplets of Light to become Messengers of the Abyss. The purpose of the Baskerville Clan is to act as guardians for the Chains which wind around Earth and prevent Earth from plunging into the Abyss, thus causing its destruction. To further this protection, the Baskervilles were also meant to protect the five Doors to the Abyss and their respective Keys to ensure that no outside source came into contact with the Abyss' power. The Baskervilles were also meant to have aid in their protection detail, being allowed to form Contracts with Chains from the Abyss to act as their companions in battle and overall. The Path Coming Soon! Governess of the Abyss Coming Soon! Children of Ill Omen Coming Soon! The Doors to the Abyss The Keys to the Abyss Coming Soon! The Intention's Domain Coming Soon! The Chains of the Abyss Coming Soon! Chains (Species) The Black Winged Chains Coming Soon! Trivia *The Abyss (in its present state) is meant to draw inspiration from Wonderland, a place of nonsense that Alice falls into after chasing the White Rabbit in Lewis Carroll's original novel. *In the original One-Shot version of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts, it is shown that the species of Chains were originally meant to be called Abysses. Navigation Category:World of Pandora Hearts Category:Locations Category:Terms